


Insomnio

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Ninguno de los dos podía dormir por diferentes razones y ahí, de madrugada, en la sala común de Slytherin quizá podían encontrar una forma de resolver su problema de insomnio.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Insomnio

**Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

**Nota:**

_No dejo de pensar en esta pareja. Ojalá les guste._

* * *

**Insomnio**

Astoria resopló y giró de nuevo en la cama, reacomodándose por enésima en la noche. No podía dormir, aunque estaba muy cansada. Apenas abría los ojos, sentía cómo se le cerraban de nuevo y se le ponían llorosos. Esa era la tercera o cuarta noche que pasaba así y no estaba segura de poder seguir aguantando aquel insomnio del demonio que la estaba enloqueciendo. Otra vuelta. Otro suspiro. No podía más. Fastidiada de la situación, se levantó de la cama y abandonó el dormitorio de las chicas.

Aun en pijama y llevando consigo una manta, fue a la sala común. Los sofás de cuero no eran precisamente ideales para dormir, pero quizá un cambio de ambiente la ayudaría a descansar. A esas alturas estaba completamente desesperada, por más cansada que estuviera no podía dormir, su cerebro no se apagaba.

—Lindo atuendo, Greengrass, ¿dónde es la fiesta de disfraces? —dijo una voz familiar y la aludida de sobresaltó. No esperaba encontrar a nadie ahí a esa hora, pero la luz verdosa de la chimenea le reveló que no estaría sola.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —saludó sin mucho ánimo, ignorando el comentario y arrastrándose hacia uno de los sofás. No, no le importaba que él estuviera ahí. Astoria simplemente quería dormir un poco y no le importaba nada. Estaba aturdida por el cansancio y no procesaba demasiado lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó el rubio al ver como la joven se acurrucaba en el sofá frente a él y se cubría con una manta color rosa.

—Sigue con lo que sea que estabas haciendo, Malfoy, finge que soy un mueble más —murmuró ella, abrazando uno de los cojines y bostezando.

—¿Piensas dormir aquí? —preguntó confundido ante aquella escena.

—Sólo pienso en dormir, pero no puedo —se quejó y se giró para darle la espalda al chico. No se sentía incomoda, solo cansada y aunque el sofá era cómodo, no era muy diferente a su cama. No entendía por qué cada que cerraba los ojos su cerebro la traicionaba, le recordaba todo lo que no había podido hacer, todos los deberes acumulados, las lecturas atrasadas para sus clases, los exámenes que iban a venir, el libro que debía de devolver a la biblioteca… ¡Maldición!

—Y yo pensé que era el único con ese problema —dijo Draco, casi riendo por la situación.

—Dejó de ser divertido hace dos noches —gruñó la chica y le lanzó el cojín que tenía entre sus brazos—. Me siento tan ansiosa y cansada a la vez. Siento que debería de estar aprovechando estos momentos para hacer todo lo que no he hecho… —comenzó a decir y se volteó a verlo.

Draco le miraba con una mueca y en sus manos tenía el cojín que le había golpeado en la cara segundos antes. No parecía muy contento, tampoco con ganas de charlar, así que Astoria ya no dijo nada y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Escuchó unos pasos y dedujo que Malfoy se había enojado y se estaba yendo. No esperaba menos. Sin embargo, pronto notó que estaba equivocada, cuando sintió como el rubio se sentaba ahí con ella.

—Y no haces nada durante el día porque estás cansada por no poder dormir, ¿cierto? —dijo el rubio y pasó sus manos por el cabello castaño que estaba bastante enredado por todas las vueltas que Astoria había estado dando mientras estaba acostada.

—No entiendo por qué estoy así —masculló, acomodándose para ver al rubio con cansancio. En verdad que no se encontraba bien. En circunstancias normales ella y Draco chocaban bastante y ella jamás permitiría tanta cercanía, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada. Sentía una extraña sensación de estar entumida, un hormigueo en sus labios y una enorme pesadez en su cuerpo.

—Estás demasiado estresada, supongo —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros al no tener una mejor respuesta. Él también pasaba las noches así, pero en su caso era por las pesadillas, por los recuerdos que lo atormentaban y la angustia de lo que era la vida después de la guerra. A veces se cuestionaba incluso porqué había vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios.

—Dime algo que no sepa —se volvió a quejar la chica, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un puchero. Sintió como Draco le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese su mascota. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero enseguida sintió los dedos del rubio sobre su carita, presionando su entrecejo, luego sus mejillas y finalmente rozando sus labios.

—Se me antoja besarte —dijo muy quitado de la pena, provocando un sobresalto en la menor, quien enseguida abrió los ojos y le miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ingenua, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Me dijiste que te dijera algo que no supieras, ¿no? —se defendió Draco y una risita se le escapó, mientras seguía acariciando su rostro.

—Sí, pero… —balbuceó y apartó la mano de un manotazo—. Deja de jugar, Malfoy, estoy cansada —renegó, sin querer darle demasiada importancia al asunto, porque de todas maneras no tenía ganas de discutir con él, así lo estuviera diciendo en broma o en serio.

Astoria bostezó y gruñó un poco para acomodarse mejor, pero volvió a sentir como Draco la agarraba. Esta vez las manos la levantaron como si fuera una muñeca y antes de poder quejarse, se encontraba recibiendo el dichoso beso. Sintió los finos labios del rubio contra los suyos, primero de forma suave y luego sintió como la lengua del otro se quería abrir paso dentro de su boca. De no estar tan aturdida habría opuesto más resistencia, pero lo hizo y terminó dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Astoria —murmuró el rubio contra sus labios, mientras se los mordisqueaba y lamía como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Humm… —la aludida solo se quejó un poco, las manos de Draco cubrían su espalda y la sostenían con firmeza. Se sentía como en un sueño y de forma muy literal, porque no sabía si seguía dormida o despierta. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, por unos segundos pensó que estaba en la cama de su habitación en la mansión Greengrass, pero al abrir los ojos corroboró que estaba ahí en la sala común de Slytherin y que efectivamente Malfoy estaba con ella y la acababa de besar.

—No funcionó como en la bella durmiente —se burló un poco el rubio y volvió a darle otro beso.

—Sabes que te estás aprovechando, ¿cierto? —recriminó cuando Draco liberó su boca por segunda vez.

—No veo que te esté disgustando demasiado —se defendió y con mucha facilidad la tomó para acomodarla en el sofá a su lado, dejándola sentada.

—Quiero dormir, no voy a caer en tus juegos —respondió, recargándose contra él y reconociendo que el hombro del rubio era más cómodo que el cojín de cuero.

—Ya caíste —le advirtió, sonriendo, aunque ella no estaba mirándole.

—No —insistió Astoria, pese a que sus acciones decían lo contrario, pues en lugar de alejarse del rubio, se acomodaba mejor para estar recostada con él en el sofá. La cercanía del otro cuerpo la estaba relajando más de lo que hubiera llegado a pensar. Siembre había creído que dormir con otra persona era incómodo, pero en esos momentos se sentía protegida. No entendía bien el raciocinio que había detrás, solo sabía que la ansiedad de estar siendo un fracaso académico y tener la vida desordenada se esfumaba entre los brazos de Draco.

—Oh, chiquita, no te imaginas como acabas de caer —le susurró con cierta malicia al notar como Astoria se removía para estar más cerca de él. No le iba a cuestionar más. Ese no era exactamente el mejor momento para tener una discusión y nada de lo que hablaran sería productivo. ¿Quién dice o hace cosas sensatas a las cuatro de la mañana?

No obstante, el rubio sonrió satisfecho y cerró los ojos también para descansar un rato. Él también estaba cansado y la castaña estaba suavecita. Tal vez ella también sería la cura de su propio insomnio, aunque no estaba seguro de si debían de quedarse ahí. No le agradaba mucho pensar que los vieran ahí por la mañana, pero terminó por concluir que en realidad no le importaba. Ya no había reputación que cuidar y la menor de las Greengrass no era exactamente la clase de chica que vivía de lo que opinaran los demás. Así pues, se acomodó mejor para que ambos estuvieran cómodos y bostezó.

Astoria ya se había quedado dormida y él poco a poco dejó que el sueño lo venciera también, aunque la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.


End file.
